The Saint Without A Cause
by hppjfan371
Summary: Alex Gaskarth's sister Heather goes on tour with All Time Low. Things are about to get crazy for Heather, Alex, and the ATL gang! Also includes Christofer Drew from NeverShoutNever.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so everyone knows, I won't be able to update very much. I love ATL. And also, I made Heather look like a mixture of Alex and Christina Grimmie if you want a visualization. Alex's face kind of and Christina's nose I guess. She has purple eyes naturally but got contacts so they're blue. I know Alex's real sister is like 4o (he said it in the interview about his brother that she's way older than him) but I made it so her name is Heather and she's 8 years younger than him. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for all of the chapters so I don't have to do it again: I really wish I owned All Time Low, but I only own Heather. **

"Alex!" I called. Alex walked out of his room. "Jack ran over my phone in the driveway!" He glared at Jack and grabbed his keys.

"Okay. Whatever. Let's go get a new one," he said, shrugging. "Rian? Zack? Jack? Come with?" He asked, turning around. Zack nodded and walked behind me to the van. All three of us piled into Alex's black minivan.

He turned on a _Party Scene _EP. The song "The Party Scene" started and we all sang along loudly, rolling down the windows.

"Wal-mart, here we come!" Alex said happily as we pulled in. We walked in the store. Zack immediately headed off towards the new cameras, while I followed Alex to the phone section. There was a black and red slide phone. I picked it up and looked at it for a couple of minutes. Alex nodded and grabbed the box.

"Okay. Let's go find Zack now," I said. He nodded and got out his wallet. I held up my crushed phone. There were tire marks where Jack had run over it with his car. That's what happens when you get mad and throw your phone.

"K. I'm going to wait in line and get the data transferred," Alex replied. He took the phones and stacked the box on the crushed one. I walked over to where Zack was looking at random cameras.

"Come on! We're almost done!" I said, tugging on Zack's arm.

"Fine, I'm coming. Gosh, maybe you are related to Alex," Zack said. I let go of his arm and we walked to the register. Alex put a hand on my shoulder.

"And what's the old phone's number?" The clerk asked.

"719-88-89," I said. Alex took the phone and handed it to me while he paid. I put it in my back pocket.

_Just got a new phone! Jack ran over my old one with his car. 3 _I updated my status on Facebook and checked in with Alex and Zack at Wal-Mart.

Okay. I should probably explain why I don't live with my parents. Since Alex and Rian live together, I usually stay at their place. I just don't like living with my parents, so they let Alex have custody of me. When they go on tour I usually stay with my parents, but this time I'm going as a merch girl and helper to Vinny, Matt, and on stage some.

That means I'm usually home-schooled, but I have the same curriculum as the other kids on Baltimore. I go to a certain school on Tuesdays and Thursdays so I do get a little class time. But I sit in the back, unnoticed by everyone else. I blend in with the crowd.

Anyways, we went back home. All of us sat down.

"Okay. Rian and I have to pack still. Heather is going to the mall with Lindsey. Why don't we all meet at Target at eight, okay?" Alex clapped his hands. I grabbed Alex's black All Time low hoodie and put it over my _The Party Scene Has got The Best Of Me _t-shirt.

"You need me to drive?" Rian asked. I shook my head.

"No. Christofer's driving us on his way to the venue and we're taking a cab back. I do need some cash though," I replied. Rian shook his head.

"Sorry. The Rian Dawson bank of America is closed for the weekend," he said, walking back to the couch. Alex threw me his wallet.

"Don't spend too much!" He said. Man, I love Alex. You ask for a dollar, he gives you his whole wallet. It's like a grandparent packed into one Alex Gaskarth. Gotta love him!

**Four hours later!**

I ended up getting a Paramore t-shirt, some bracelets, and a purple JAGK tank top with Jack's face on it in a portrait frame. I split up with Lindsey at the crosswalk and walked down the street to Alex and Rian's house. I walked inside. Rian and Kara were watching a movie together. Alex sat on the other side of the couch. He handed me a Fresca when I walked in. I sat next to him.

"Alice In Wonderland," he said. "Painting Flowers is on the soundtrack." I nodded and sat next to him. He put one arm around me and a blanket over us. The room was dimmed.

The movie was over in less than an hour, but long enough for me to fall asleep. Alex nudged me awake. I checked my new phone. "I think we should leave soon. It's already eight," I said. Alex nodded and ruffled my hair.

"K," Rian said. "I was going to stay for awhile longer. To, you know, say goodbye and stuff." Kara looked down at her legs. I could tell she didn't want Rian to go. I had felt the same way before every other tour. I would cry for days before and would cling to Alex constantly. He wouldn't mind. He knew that ever since Daniel's death I had been broken. If you looked inside my heart, there would be a hole that said 'reserved for Daniel Gaskarth' . I remembered always feeling sick to my stomach.

It had hurt when he had died. Alex would lock himself in his room and cry, not letting me in for sometimes days at a time. Daniel had always made me feel special, and so did Alex. It was only after he had died that Alex had started caring about me. Only after he saw that I had started harming myself. I had thought about dying myself to join him, because no one cared.

Alex had started actually caring then, and I was happy I had him now. I went to my room and grabbed my suitcases. One big black suitcase. Most of the stuff was actually some of Alex's old stuff, but I didn't mind. I also had one of Daniel's t-shirts I had stolen. It still smelled like Daniel. Sometimes I would sleep in it, like I did with Alex's Blink t-shirts. It just made me feel close to him, like he was still there. I dragged it and my backpack to the black minivan. Alex lifted it into the trunk. I followed behind him, sitting in the front seat.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. We left the house, leaving a sobbing Kara and Rian to themselves.

**I know this chapter was kind of short and maybe a little suckish. I have to finish my History homework so I'll try and post another chapter after that or on Monday. I will try and update a lot, but I can't promise. My 8****th**** grade teachers really like giving us homework on blocked schedule days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I haven't even gotten a single review for it :( **

[Alex's POV]

We pulled up to our parent's house to say goodbye. Heather got out of the car after me. We walked slowly up the path to their house.

I had kind of felt sorry for my parents. I mean, their first child turned out okay. The second one killed himself. The third one became a stupid musician (hi, mom), and the fourth one is becoming a musician and abandoned them for her.

I mean, Heather is really independent. If you left her alone in a room for ten hours, you'd come back and she'd be having a ball of fun. We walked in. On the table was one of Mom's home-made chocolate cakes. "Mum! Dad! We're home!" Heather said. They looked up from the table.  
>"Alex! Heather!" Mum said.<p>

Okay. I have to explain. I lost my British accent years ago, when I was about three or four. But even though Heather was born in America, both our parents were British. So she has a British accent. Mine shows through when I get mad or start screaming. It's weird but awesome.

"Welcome home, guys," Dad said. I shook his hand.

"Hey, Dad," I said. My mom gave me a squashing hug. I made her pull away. She pinched my cheeks.

See? This is why I moved out the moment I turned eighteen. Literally. Rian, Kara, and I found a place and moved in the second Rian turned eighteen, too. Before that I moved in with Jack and his sister May. (A/N: Jack does have a sister called May)

"Let us dig into the cake!" Heather said. Mom and dad raised their glasses.

"To music and our children!" dad said. He was so old school. I took out the old record player and put in one on our album So Wrong, It's Right.

[Heather]

Alex and I said goodbye to our parents and got back in the car. I played with my hair and almost put on more makeup, but he stopped me. "You look fine, Heather," he said, grabbing my arm. I put the concealer back in my pocket. He pulled up into the parking lot. Zack and Peter were talking in the sea of old shopping carts, while Rian was nowhere to be found.

Jack was saying something to May. He held both her wrists. May looked down as if she was afraid. They talked in hand gestures. The song on my ipod playing was Liar Liar by Christina Grimmie, which kind of made me a little depressed.

In a couple of minutes, he left. May reached out for him, but he only looked back and kept walking. I could see a tear make its way past his water line. Jack slammed the door to the bus and walked inside. Alex went over and gave her a hug. She tucked her dark hair behind her ears and got in her SUV, slowly driving away. It stopped at the end of the driveway as if to come back, but left anyways. I watched as her headlights drove deeper into the road, slowly disappearing into the street amongst other cars. Soon I lost sight of the car.

"Don't ask him about it," Alex said, taking my hand. We went into the bus. I watched in the window as the crew members and workers tried to get everything together. Rian was still nowhere to be found.

"Looking for Rian?" Alex asked. I nodded and pulled the curtains back. He gave a small grin.

"Yeah. Where is he?" I asked. I sat next to Alex on the leather couch. He took both my hands, as Jack had done to May.

"He's still with Kara. You know. She's pretty torn, I talked to her this morning," he replied.

"But… she could have come with him, right? I mean, I came with you," I said.

"Yeah. But you're my sister. You're different. And you know Rian, he won't leave until he knows she's okay."

There's the typical Rian Dawson for you. Your everyday nerd that just happens to be really awesome. Yup, that's him. Just about. And really talented. He taught me to play the drums.

Rian showed up in about five minutes. He just went straight to his bunk, hands in pockets, head down.

Was it always like this? Alex never showed it. But he was a stronger person. He was stronger than anyone else. He _had_ to be stronger than anybody else. He had raised me since I was about nine, practically single-handedly. Well, if you don't count Rian, Kara, Jack (he's probably the reason I'm so messed up. Sorry, Jackie!), and Zack.

Wait. Where am I going with this? Ah, I don't know.

**Okkkkkaaaaayyy. I'm done with this chapter! I don't think it was a good as the last one. Sooo… yeah! **

**I'm not getting any reviews, so I don't really know if people like it. I'd really appreciate it if you took the 15 seconds!**

**~ Emmz ~ **


End file.
